Une découverte choquante
by mandine snape
Summary: TRAD de Wrappedinharry  A shocking discovery    Une tragédie prochaine et une découverte choquante amènent deux ennemis acharnés à la recherche de leurs âmes et éventuellement à l'acceptation l'un de l'autre. Fic guardian Sév/Harry .Un peu d'HG.


Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _**J.K Rawling**_. L'histoire appartient à _**Wrappedinharry .**_Je ne suis que la traductrice .Ce chapitre à été bêta-zieuter par la formidable _**Patmol25 .**_

**UNE DECOUVERTE CHOQUANTE**

_(A Shocking discovery)_

**Chapitre 1**

Les robes noires de Séverus Snape tourbillonnaient autour de sa grande taille mince, comme il sortait de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait décidé plus tôt,contre son gré, d'avoir une discussion avec Malefoy avant son départ pour le Manoir avec le Poudlard Express. Il avait senti l'étape nécessaire car il lui semblait que le jeune Serpentard était sur le point de prendre le chemin pour lequel il avait été moulé toute sa jeune vie. Et le sombre professeur savait que cela était susceptible de causer la chute du garçon.

Snape connaissait le père de Drago depuis sa propre scolarité, lorsque Lucius était un très impressionnant garçon à la tête des septièmes années alors que lui était un première année nerveux et introverti. Il avait été une proie facile pour le charismatique Serpentard. Lucius l'avait abreuvé d'un endoctrinement,d'une propagande qu'il avait propagé de sa chaire métaphorique, soutenu par son ancienne famille de Sang- pure, à lui, l'opprimé, le pauvre, le garçon sang-mêlé dont la vie jusqu'à Poudlard n'avait absolument rien de remarquable .

Le père Moldu de Snape avait fait de la vie de sa sorcière de femme un enfer. Tobias Snape avait pensé qu'en épousant une sorcière, elle pourrait -par le biais de sa magie- être en mesure de lui donner la luxueuse vie à laquelle il croyait avoir droit.

Malheureusement, tout ce que sa mère avait pu donner à son mari était un fils dont il ne voulait manifestement pas, surtout quand il réalisa que le garçon possédait la même anormalité que sa chienne de femme.

Eileen Snape avait été une mère bonne et affectueuse, qui avait fait de sa vie la mission de protéger son fils qu'elle aimait de son alcoolique et violent père. Elle avait réussi cette mission à son propre détriment. Elle avait combattu bec et ongles pour envoyer Séverus à Poudlard et si elle avait remporté cette bataille, sa vie avait pris une rude tournure et l'adolescent n'avait plus jamais vu sa mère sans de nombreuses blessures.

Lucius Malefoy avait continué l'endoctrinement de Snape au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à l'âge de seize ans, il avait reçu fièrement sa marque sombre. La première tâche que son Seigneur lui avait donnée -et que le jeune homme avait facilement acceptée- était de tuer son Moldu de père.

Maintenant, avec sur son visage figées ses habituelles lignes de mécontentement, Snape tira sa baguette d'ébène de 30,48 cm d'une poche profonde au sein de ses robes, et il tapota contre chaque doigt écarté de sa main gauche dont il avait placé la paume contre une porte de bois robuste.

Cette porte était située au bout du plus long, sombre, et ancien couloir en pierres grises des cachots et était l'entrée des appartements privés de l'homme. La porte s'ouvrit en silence sur des charnières de fer bien huilées, mais ce silence fut immédiatement annulé par une forte détonation comme Snape claqua la porte brutalement derrière lui. Malheureusement, la cause de son ire -Drago Malefoy- n'était pas assez près pour l'entendre. Il craignait que son discours ait eu peu d'effets sur le jeune Malfoy de seize ans.

Bien qu'il ne soit que dix heures et quart du matin, le Maître des Potions se versa une bonne rasade de fine Scotch Whisky single malt, fait moldu et, à son avis bien supérieur à n'importe quel alcool sorcier. Snape soupira. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas heureux de savoir qu'il aimait quoi que ce soit de moldu. Il ne doutait pas que la colère du bâtard vicieux se manifesterait par une dose atroce de Doloris sur sa personne ou, s'il était d'humeur vraiment impitoyable -scénario beaucoup plus probable- un Avada Kédavra en serait sans aucun doute la conséquence.

Le verre à la main,Snape avala une gorgée de sa boisson et s'appuya contre le manteau de la cheminée et regarda dans le vide. Il continua à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Drago Malefoy avait maintenant l'âge que Snape avait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait introduit dans les rangs de ses Mangemorts. Et tout comme lui-même l'avait été vingt ans plus tôt, Drago était très en colère. Il était déterminé à devenir mauvais et pensait que prendre cette marque et devenir un serviteur du plus sombre et maléfique sorcier de tous les temps, pour ce qui serait sans doute une vie très courte, était la bonne chose à faire.

Snape avait eu une démarche très prudente. Drago,comme la plupart des Serpentards, pensait que son directeur de maison était un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il espionnait Dumbledore depuis longtemps et que sa loyauté appartenait incontestablement au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape avait la chance que la fin d'année inclut souvent une discussion avec ses Serpentards. Et comme il était un vieil ami de la famille Malefoy -du moins il prétendait l'être- et connaissait Drago depuis sa naissance,il n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de voir le jeune Serpentard à la fin de l'année.

Le fait que plusieurs de ses Serpentards soient dangereusement en colère en raison des récents événements lui avait donné les moyens de rendre la discussion plus spécifique à leurs plans pour les vacances. Les plans de Crabbe et Goyle ne s'étendaient pas plus loin que le train où ils réduiraient Harry Potter à l'état de bouillie sanglante. De la part de ces garçons très borné et musclé, Séverus ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Ils n'étaient pas raffinés. Il savait que ses avertissements à utiliser un peu plus de finesse étaient tombés dans l'oreille de sourds. Peut-être parce qu' aucun des deux ne savait ce que « finesse » signifiait. Mais aucun d'eux n'était assez puissant magiquement, ni assez brillant pour intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout Sang-Purs qu'ils soient, Séverus avait perdu peu de temps avec eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait peut-être les prendre à son service pour leurs muscles seulement, mais ça ne semblait pas tenir pour acquis qu'ils doivent également suivre les traces de leurs pères. Bien sûr, ils n'auraient pas à faire un choix si Lord Voldemort décidait qu'ils devaient faire ce que bon lui semblait, indépendamment de leur manque d'intelligence.

Théodore Nott, un autre Serpentard furieux et également fils d'un Mangemort, le faisait se questionner. Il ne portait pas son cœur sur sa manche comme Malefoy le faisait et gardait beaucoup en lui-même. Le Maître des Potions savait que même lui ne l'impressionnait pas beaucoup. Ni colère, ni argument motivé ne suscitait beaucoup d'émotion chez le garçon maussade. Il était plus brillant même que Malefoy, peut-être était-il même plus intelligent que la formidable Hermione Granger. Toutefois il ne le montrait pas, n'essayait même pas. Ses notes n'étaient pas le reflet de son intelligence. Nott avait toujours frustré Snape car il gardait vraiment beaucoup en lui, refusant même de faire partie de la confrérie Serpentard. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans était un vrai solitaire. Snape ne pouvait se souvenir l'avoir jamais vu traîner avec l'un de ses camarades de classe.

Snape se demandait dans quelle mesure l'attitude du garçon était due à son contexte. Il était issu d'une ancienne lignée de sorciers Sang- Purs comme les Malefoy, mais sans la richesse qui l'accompagnait. Un bagage similaire en fait à la tout aussi ancienne, et également pauvre, famille Sang- Pure: les Weasley. Toutefois, les Weasley avaient embrassé la Lumière avec la même ferveur que les Nott avaient embrassé le Mal.

Séverus s'était toujours demandé à quel point la pauvreté de Théodore l'ulcérait quand son riche camarade de classe, Malefoy, ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire étalage de la richesse et du prestige de sa famille. Le garçon n'avait jamais fait de courbettes devant Malefoy comme la plupart des Serpentards - même les plus âgés- le faisaient. Mais il devait être amer. Après tout, son propre père était un Mangemort reconnu comme Lucius Malfoy. Et le garçon n'avait montré aucune émotion sur le fait que son père était maintenant détenu à Azkaban avec Lucius Malefoy et Crabbe senior.

Drago, d'un autre côté était un livre ouvert. Il voulait se venger de l'incarcération de son père. Il exprimait souvent à haute voix son désir de tuer Harry Potter. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Potter mort. Draco pensait que leurs objectifs communs avaient plus de chance de se réaliser s'il reprenait là où son père avait dû arrêter. Et en prenant une telle voix radicale, il pourrait même faire l'impossible pour atteindre jusque là l'inaccessible: rendre son père fier de lui.

Lucius Malefoy ne méritait pas un fils. Il s'était rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres bien avant la naissance de Drago. L'enfant était né pour servir le Mage noir, cela lui avait été offert en même temps que le lait de sa mère. L'idée de la supériorité des Malefoy dans le monde sorcier était maintenant bien ancrée en lui. Riche mère Sang- Pure, riche père Sang- Pur. Étant donné l'histoire, Snape ne pouvait que penser que n'importe quel garçon aurait eu la tête remplie de sa propre supériorité.

Eh bien, peut-être qu'il pouvait penser à un garçon.

L'homme, qui jusqu'à présent sirotait sa boisson, grimaça alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers un autre jeune sorcier. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il avala à d'un trait le reste de son whisky qui traça un chemin brûlant jusqu'à son estomac. Attrapant la bouteille, il se servit un autre verre avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, et mit ses pensées de côté: c'était un chemin qu'il ne voulait pas emprunter.

Harry Potter: Némésis de Drago et son antithèse par toutes les façons imaginables, sauf pour le fait que tous deux avaient des pères Sang- Purs d'anciennes et riches lignées. Malefoy était blond, Potter brun. Malefoy était toujours bien coiffé, délicat et très, _très_ superficiel . Potter, bien que propre, semblait souvent avoir été tiré à travers une haie et se moquait de la façon dont les autres percevaient son apparence, l'antithèse complète de son père au même âge.

Drago s'efforçait à l'excellence, Potter délaissait ses leçons mais terminait finalement avec de bonnes notes. Il avait une vive intelligence qu'il gardait, pour des raisons connues de lui seul, bien cachée. Snape savait à quel point Potter était futé, même s'il avait passé chaque minute où il avait été en compagnie du garçon au cours des cinq dernières années à le dénigrer, le haïr, cherchant à le faire passer pour petit et stupide, particulièrement devant ses Serpentards. Le professeur savait que son comportement était répréhensible, mais il trouvait presque impossible d'ignorer le garçon car à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait James Potter le regardant avec mépris, riant de lui. Il trouvait impossible de distinguer le garçon de son vaurien de père.

Dans la même année que lui, Potter senior avait été sa Némésis. En fait, lui et James avaient moins de trois mois d'écart; lui,Séverus était l'aîné. Ils étaient devenus ennemis dix minutes après leur première rencontre dans le train qui les menaient pour la première fois à Poudlard.

Bien que lui et James avaient grandi en connaissant l'existence l'un de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant le voyage qui marquait le début de leur éducation magique. En effet, une circonstance inhabituelle faisait en effet qu'ils étaient les seuls fils d'un frère et d'une sœur jumeau: Séverus Snape et James Potter étaient en fait cousins germains.

Séverus stoppa rapidement cette ligne de pensée, l'enfonçant profondément et résolument derrière son plus fort bouclier d'Occlumencie - celui qui était rarement abaissé, l'endroit dans le paysage complexe de son cerveau où il gardait les souvenirs sur lesquels il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Cette mémoire particulière avait cependant la mauvaise habitude de parasiter l'avant-plan, réussissant d'une certaine façon à trouver une faille dans ses meilleurs moyens de défense. Et c'était arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment depuis le fiasco qu'avait été sa tentative d'enseigner l'Occlumencie au gosse Potter. Plus précisément, depuis que le fouineur, impulsif petit con, avait empiété sur l'un de ses souvenirs les plus intimes et dégradants, un souvenir qui comprenait son cher cousin James et son acolyte tout aussi détestable, Sirius Black.

L'homme n'avait pas été gentil en découvrant le gamin furetant dans sa pensine. Potter était finement bâti et était l'un des garçon les plus petits de son année. Contrairement à son père et à la différence de Séverus, le jeune homme semblait avoir manqué le gène Potter qui donnait à la plus grande partie de la famille une grande taille et un physique agile. Séverus ferma les yeux comme il se souvenait avec quelle facilité il avait jeté le garçon à travers son bureau. Il pouvait se rappeler comme sa main s'était refermée autour du bras avec une force brutale. Il savait que ses doigts forts avaient laissé de vilaines ecchymoses. Encore une fois, il entendit le bruit du corps du garçon, rentrant en contact assez brutalement avec les épaisses étagères en bois, dont l'une d'entre elles s'étaient brisée .

Potter avait été terrifié . Et pour de bonnes raisons . La colère de Snape avait été hors de son contrôle, et le fait que le destinataire de sa colère n'ait pas terminé à l'infirmerie relevait plus de la chance que de son contrôle.

Séverus n'avait jamais, durant toutes ses années d'enseignement et malgré les nombreuses preuves du contraire, brutalisé un étudiant . Le fait qu'il ait finalement succombé à la tentation - et il avait été tenté plusieurs fois au cours des années - en abusant de sa seule parenté vivante lui causait bien plus de culpabilité qu'il n'aurait pensé s'il voulait jamais avoir une relation avec Harry Potter .

Il soupira et massa ses tempes du bout de ses doigts froids. Il n'était pas heureux que ses pensées semblaient se centrer de plus en plus souvent sur un garçon qu'il voulait détester. Mais comme la courte vie d'Harry Potter devenait de plus en plus mortellement compliquée, le Maître des Potions trouvait son repos avec ses pensées de plus en plus tournées sur Lily Evans Potter -la mère d'Harry et la femme de James.

La seule femme que lui, Séverus, avait jamais aimé.

Bien entendu, la raison pour laquelle il se disait qu'il détestait le garçon était tellement plus compliquée que le fait que James vivait encore dans son fils. C'était aussi le fait que Lily Evans avait choisi son cousin plutôt que lui, le fait que Harry- foutu- Potter aurait dû être Harry Snape.

Repoussant ses pensées loin derrière son bouclier pour la dernière fois, Séverus passa une main aux longs doigts, très fins, dans ses cheveux graisseux et grimaça.

Sa baguette magique le démangeait de jeter un charme et de nettoyer ses cheveux maintenant, mais l'un de ses étudiants pourrait vouloir le voir pour quelque chose avant le départ du train dans la prochaine heure . Peu probable mais possible et il devait garder son personnage .

Il serait heureux de pouvoir se laver les cheveux et les garder propres pendant les semaines où les étudiants étaient loin de Poudlard. Il détestait ses mèches graisseuses et ternes, il se sentait aussi sale qu'il savait qu'il le paraissait, mais il savait aussi que cela ajoutait à l'image du méchant, ricanant, professeur le plus haï de Poudlard, le prétendu Mangemort. La majorité des étudiants voulait penser qu'il était mauvais. La plupart d'entre eux l'appelait «le Bâtard Graisseux». Il ressemblait à un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela faisait bien son affaire. Il n'était pas indispensable qu'il appréciât son personnage de «Bâtard Graisseux».

Séverus avait hérité de son père la peau grasse et les cheveux. Même enfant, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'être lavé tous les jours. Une fois qu'il avait atteint l'adolescence, il aurait dû se laver les cheveux toutes les trois ou quatre heures, une situation impossible qui avait conduit la plupart de ses camarades d'école à dénigrer son apparence à chaque instant.

Le don naturel de Séverus en potions lui avait permis dans sa sixième année de créer une potion qui avait gardé ses cheveux et sa peau libre de toute graisse pendant vingt-quatre heures et Séverus avait pu se sentir aussi propre que les autres étudiants . Mais à ce moment-là bien sûr, la plupart des gens le voyaient comme le «Serpentard Visqueux Séverus Snape» ou, comme Potter et Sirius Black aimaient l'appeler: «Snivellus».

Séverus posa son verre presque intact sur la table basse à côté de son fauteuil et conjura une tasse de café noir corsé. Un léger mal de tête naissait derrière son œil gauche et le whisky ne ferait que l'aggraver. Il enterra ses misérables jours d'école loin derrière son bouclier d'Occlumencie et rejeta Harry Potter de son esprit. Séverus tourna ses pensées vers son inquiétude première qu'était l'héritier Malefoy. Le whisky, en plus de contribuer à ses maux de tête, n'avait rien fait pour alléger ses inquiétudes au sujet de Drago. Bien sûr, au cours de la réunion antérieure il n'avait pas pu parler franchement et dire qu'il espérait que le jeune Serpentard n'envisageait pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de commencer un apprentissage sous la tutelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Étant le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ce scénario était possible en dépit du fait que l'adolescent venait juste d'avoir seize ans. Lui, Snape ne voulait pas voir cela arriver . Draco n'était pas Lucius. Il y avait une douceur chez le garçon qui était totalement absente chez le père. L'ancien Mangemort savait que Draco n'avait pas la moindre notion de la réalité de ce qu'était un rassemblement d'hommes en colère, vengeurs et sectaires. Ils avaient rallié un fou xénophobe dont le but de sa vie était de débarrasser le monde sorcier de tous, sauf de ceux qu'il en considérait digne: dans l'ensemble, les Sangs- Purs. Snape était l'une des rares exceptions admises dans les rangs sacrés . Drago ne serait pas capable de supporter la vue de son père et d'autres, des puristes au sang-bleu assouvissant leur soif de sang sur des femmes de tous âges qu'ils ne trouvaient pas assez bonnes pour vivre, mais n'étaient pas si mauvaises pour les violer avant de les tuer par des procédés incroyablement horribles. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de rituel auquel Lord Voldemort aimait initier ses nouvelles recrues .

Mais alors, il serait trop tard. Drago ne pourrait pas dire, _«Désolé, mais ce n'est pas aussi amusant que je le croyais»._ Et lorsque le garçon ne serait pas capable de «se lever» pour se joindre à l'amusement parce qu'il serait trop occupé à vider le contenu de son estomac, le Seigneur des Ténèbres verrait cela comme un signe de faiblesse et Drago ressentirait probablement maintes fois les effets du sortilège Doloris. Snape contemplait de ses yeux troublés les profondeurs noirs de sa tasse de café. D'une certaine façon, Snape ne pensait pas que le jeune Drago de seize ans soit capable de résister aux effets atroces du sort de torture comme un certain Gryffondor de quatorze ans l'avait fait quand il avait été la victime de la colère du terrible Mage Noir.

Il y avait heureusement une petite chose que Snape pouvait voir comme une lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir de Draco: le garçon l'avait regardé pensivement quand il l'avait laissé. Maussade et en colère mais pensif. Les mots de son professeur de Potions n'étaient pas rentrés dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre.

Maintenant, Séverus reposait la tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et fermait les yeux. Il était épuisé après avoir essayé, du bout des doigts, de montrer les avantages et les inconvénients de devenir un Mangemort à l'âge de seize ans tout en prétendant qu'il n'avait personnellement aucun regrets en considérant ses propres choix, mais que peut-être lui, Draco devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que son amertume et sa fureur se soient estompées un peu avant de prendre une décision qui réformerait à ce point sa vie. Tu parles d'un bourbier ! Mais Séverus réalisait qu'il avait probablement parler dans le vent parce qu'il était presque sûr que finalement Draco n'aurait aucun choix en la matière. Il n'aura certainement pas le cran de résister aux souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrairement à un certain jeune et courageux au point d'en être ridicule, Gryffondor. Harry Potter était encore plus stupidement intrépide que son père l'avait été.

Soudain, la cheminée s'anima et Snape pencha la tête. Albus Dumbledore se tenait immobile face à lui dans les flammes émeraudes. Snape sauta et se précipita vers l'avant.

«Albus…»

«Séverus, pourriez-vous passer par la cheminée et rejoindre mon bureau immédiatement. J'ai besoin que vous vous chargiez d'une tâche pour moi.»

_XoX_

Harry Potter descendait l'escalier du dortoir des garçons de la tour des Gryffondors. Plusieurs exubérants premières et deuxièmes années, l'esprit déjà rempli par les vacances d'été, passèrent bruyamment devant lui et le bousculèrent contre le mur au point que la cage qu'il transportait émit un bruit métallique en le cognant, faisant que sa Harfang des neiges, Hedwige poussa un hululement indigné.

«Faîtes attention !» cria Harry après eux, agacé.

Un indifférent «Désolé Harry» flotta de l'escalier.

Dans la salle commune, il posa Hedwige sur une table avant de s'affaler dans l'un des seuls fauteuils usés et moelleux, de poser sa tête sur le dossier et de fermer les yeux . Il doutait avoir dormi plus de quelques heures la nuit depuis… depuis, l'enfer. Il ne pouvait pas encore le dire dans son propre esprit.

«Prends-toi en main Potter !» s'admonesta-t-il à voix haute.

«Harry ?» les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent subitement. Ginny Weasley était debout à côté de la cage d'Hedwige, un doigt passé à travers les barreaux afin de pouvoir caresser les plumes couleur neige.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Il étudia la petite sœur de Ron à travers ses yeux fatigués et cernés. Elle était habillée avec des vêtements moldus: un jean serré et un petit tee-shirt blanc avec un cœur multicolore cousu de paillettes autour du col en V. Le tee-shirt était bien usé et le doux tissu délavé la moulait comme un gant. Harry jugea impossible de stopper ses yeux, se focalisant sur les délicieux petits monts de sa poitrine intimement étreints par le léger tissu blanc. Des traînées rouges apparurent sur ses joues quand il réalisa ce qu'il regardait.

Ginny Weasley était délicate et petite et ses petits seins étaient aussi parfaits que le reste de sa personne . Les yeux d'Harry s'abaissèrent encore plus et il eut l'aperçu d'une peau blanche et du joli petit nombril qui lui était révélé au-dessus de son jean quand elle bougeait.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il sortit brusquement de la contemplation de ses délectables formes féminines. Son front était plissé comme il focalisait son regard sur la vue beaucoup plus sécuritaire de l'âtre vide de l'immense cheminée. Merlin, quel était son problème ? Il n'avait jamais regardé Ginny comme un adolescent dirigé par ses hormones regarde une jolie fille. Comme elle était la petite sœur de Ron, Harry l'avait toujours regardé ainsi. Donc pourquoi, en tant que grand frère était-il en train de noter la peau lisse et soyeuse, et la croissance de ses seins ? C'était encore plus inattendu car rien, pas même les jolies filles ne l'avaient intéressé dans la dernière semaine .

La plupart du temps,plus particulièrement quand il dormait, ses pensées le ramenait dans la « Salle de la Mort », au Département des Mystères, revivant la scène qui il le savait le hanterait pour le reste de sa vie. Le duel de Sirius avec Bellatrix Lestrange; Sirius et son visage souriant, riant et se moquant d'elle; le regard choqué quand il avait été touché par le sort qui l'avait fait basculer à travers le Voile. Ses rêves et ses rétrospections se terminaient toujours par lui hurlant, à l'intérieur de sa tête quand il était réveillé, pendant les heures de cours, mais le plus souvent à haute voix quand il s'endormait réellement. Après la première fois où il réveilla ses amis par ses hurlements angoissés, il avait pris l'habitude de se jeter un Silencio avant de fermer les yeux . Juste au cas où il réussirait à dormir.

«Tu sembles vraiment fatigué Harry» Ginny l'étudiait avec des yeux concernés. «Tu ne peux pas dormir,n'est-ce pas ?»

Il tordit ses lèvres dans une approximation de sourire tout en gardant résolument ses yeux sur l'âtre vide.

«Je vais bien .»

La rouquine leva les yeux aux ciel. « _«Je vais bien ! »_ Réponse standard d'Harry Potter même quand il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien.»

Le jeune homme la regarda, l'air un peu mécontent. Ginny le fixa, totalement imperturbable. Les deux étaient inconscients du flux de personnes traversant la salle commune, la quittant pour la dernière fois de l'année. Elle n'entendit pas plus deux filles de son année l'appeler en criant.

« Depuis quand es-tu une experte sur moi ? » Demanda fermement Harry. Il était très conscient de la jambe vêtue du Denim de Ginny touchant la sienne en raison de sa position sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il se tourna de côté, mettant un peu d'espace entre leurs membres inférieurs.

«Oh, tu serais surpris» répondit-elle tranquillement.

Sa jambe semblant toucher la sienne de manière assez anodine quand quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille se mit face à lui et se pencha en avant. Ses yeux fixés sur son visage lorsqu'elle posa ses petites mains sur ses épaules et plongea dans ses grands yeux verts. « Ne te refermes pas sur toi-même Harry. Comme toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, je ferais tout mon possible pour empêcher que cela se produise.»

La seconde suivante, ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue . Harry se sentit gelé par le choc. Mais pas si gelé au point que son esprit ne formule pas d'objection à la fin du contact. La peau que ses lèvres avaient touchée semblait comme marquée par un tison mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ses lèvres ressentirent quand quelques secondes plus tard Ginny les déplaça sur les siennes en un baiser papillon.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry rompit les barrières qu'il avait érigées pour protéger ses sentiments en ruine . Il avait déjà parcouru un long chemin pour garder à distance Ron et Hermione et c'étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie .

Alors qu'il se tendait vers les lèvres de Ginny, lèvres qui étaient merveilleusement chaudes et fermes sous les siennes, il enregistra vaguement que quelque un sifflait et qu'un d'autre poussait un cri de joie: «Terrible Harry, veinard !» Aucune de ces personnes ne purent distraire les deux jeunes gens qui étaient maintenant totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre.

Harry posa timidement ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny et l'attira légèrement pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, tout en gardant le contact avec ses lèvres sucrées. Aucun ne désirait mettre fin à ce moment. En fait Harry souhaitait qu'il continue pour toujours. Ce baiser était ce qu'il était censé se passer entre un garçon et une fille, totalement focalisés l'un sur l'autre, sans fantômes s'interposant entre eux.

Non, un fantôme ne fut pas le problème. Le problème, cette fois, fût Ron.

«Oh ! Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ici ?»

Harry se recula à contrecoeur de Ginny et ouvrit les yeux. Ses surprenants yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux d'un brun chaud de sa compagne. Ron piétinait et se tenait planté face à eux, la jolie rousse entoura le visage du brun de ses petites mains, ignorant son frère furieux. «C'est la première étape de ma croisade pour que tu recommences à vivre Harry», dit-elle tranquillement, son souffle effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes comme la caresse d'une plume. Ignorant toujours Ron, elle se leva et, à la surprise des deux garçons, au lieu de s'éloigner,elle se pencha à nouveau vers Harry et posa les lèvres sur son oreille . «Et la première étape de ma quête est de faire en sorte que tu me veuilles autant que je t'ai toujours voulu» chuchota-t-elle .

Puis elle se redressa et se tourna vers son frère, maintenant, ses petites mains qui avaient si tendrement bercé le visage d'Harry il y a quelques instants étaient plantées sur ses hanches minces. Bien qu'il ait reculé précipitamment d'un pas, Ron ne se laissa pas intimider et ses oreilles commencèrent à rougir comme son regard passait de Ginny à Harry. Hermione, qui était entrée dans la salle commune avec Ron et qui avait aussi vu le baiser, posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras du rouquin.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était ?» demanda le jeune Weasley à sa sœur, déplaçant son doigt pointé de l'un à l'autre.

«Ceci Ronald »répondit Ginny en colère «était un baiser. Peut-être que si tu pratiquais cet art un minimum toi-même au lieu d'agir comme un voyeur, tu n'aurais pas besoin de demander ce qui est une évidence ! »

La couleur que diffusait les oreilles de Ron s'étendait désormais jusqu'à ses pommettes et lorsque la Gryffondore commença à s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Harry fut sur ses pieds en un instant, debout entre le frère et la sœur .

« Laisse-la partir, Ron » .

Ginny arracha son bras de la poigne de son frère, puis poussant Harry sur le côté, se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour crier au visage de Ron . « Oui Ronald. Tu n'es pas mon gardien. Tu n'a pas le droit de me dicter mes actions . Si je veux embrasser Harry, je le ferai.» Elle planta un doigt furieux dans son épaule et le roux inspira une goulée d'air et frotta l'endroit où elle l'avait pincé. «Et sache que je projette d'embrasser Harry beaucoup plus à l'avenir, donc si tu ne veux pas le voir, regarde de l'autre côté. » Finissant cette tirade, elle se tourna vers Hermione.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin Hermione, s'il te plaît commence à lui faire les yeux doux sinon il sera toujours sur mon dos. Parce que je le jure, si tu attends après lui pour qu'il te touche, tu seras vieille et grise avant qu'il ne te tienne la main. Mon cher grand frère…bien, plus particulièrement vieux frère, n'a jamais été très rapide pour la compréhension.»

Puis juste pour montrer à Ron qui était le patron, Ginny se tint sur la pointe des pieds et planta un baiser sur les lèvres d'un Harry surpris mais reconnaissant avant de tourner les talons et de sortir par le trou du portrait et disparaître au travers . Puis Ron se tourna vers le petit brun.

« Bien! » dit-il

Harry soupira, sa fatigue revenant en force, comme sa perplexité s'évaporait avec le départ de Ginny. Ramassant la cage d'Hedwige, il dit, « Ron tu es mon meilleur pote mais je suis avec Ginny sur ce coup-là . C'est vraiment pas tes affaires.»

Quand il se tourna vers le trou du portrait, il s'attendait à moitié à ce que son ami l'agrippe et continue l'interrogatoire ou encore le frappe jusqu'à l'inconscience, mais le seul bruit qui accompagna sa retraite fût un léger bruit de bagarre et un bruit qui sonna comme un «mmfph». Regardant derrière, Harry ne fût pas vraiment surpris- mais vraiment reconnaissant- de voir Hermione suivre les conseils de Ginny. Il sourit quand il vit son amie embrasser Ron. Le Rouge et Or, après quelques secondes d'indécision choquée enveloppa ses longs bras autour de la jeune fille qui avait été l'une de ses meilleures amies pendant les cinq dernières années et l'attirant près de lui, approfondit le baiser qui était certainement attendu depuis longtemps .

«Il était temps» Harry se rappela à eux. «Mais votre timing laisse vraiment à désirer. Nous devons y aller où les voitures partiront sans nous. Je n'ai aucune envie de courir tout le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. »

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent à contrecoeur. Elle prit la main du rouquin dégingandé et le tira vers le trou du portrait, ramassant au passage la caisse dans laquelle son chat mécontent Pattenrond était confiné alors que Ron attrapait la cage de son hibou. Quand ils furent sur le palier avec Harry, Ron essaya de lui lancer un regard féroce, mais il n'y parvint pas étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire niais de son visage.

Cependant, il réussit à dire, «nous devons toujours discuter du fait que tu étais en train d'embrasser ma sœur, Potter !»

Harry résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Il se détourna et ouvrit le chemin à travers le trou du portrait . Il pouvait entendre Hermione admonester Ron. Ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires si Ginny et Harry voulaient s'embrasser. De toute façon, il devrait être heureux que Ginny soit maintenant intéressée, et non par un autre garçon que Ron n'appréciait même pas - comme Michaël Corner -

.

«Mais c'est une partie du problème »Harry entendit son frère de cœur chuchoter. «Harry est mon meilleur ami, et si lui et Ginny sont désormais un couple, je les verrai ensemble tout le temps car nous traînons ensemble. En plus, elle passe d'un garçon à l'autre comme s'ils étaient jetables, tu ne trouves pas ? »

«Oh sornettes,» dénia Hermione chaudement. «Elle et Michaël Corner étaient ensemble presque toute l'année. De toute façon … » elle abaissa la voix encore plus et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à l'entendre. «Je sais que Ginny a toujours aimé Harry -plus qu'aimé mais -en mâle typique- il en était inconscient, donc je lui ai dit de l'oublier et de vivre sa vie. Inconsciemment elle n'a jamais renoncé à lui. Et juste pour le dire, je pense que c'est génial. Ginny sera super pour Harry.»


End file.
